Story Of The Fluff
by bloodyeyesofhell
Summary: ok i made chap 2 cas well i just wanna make inu look like a jerk muhahah.......sesshys so cute
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Of The Fluff**

**do not own any charecters from this storie...i wish..**

**summary:this is how fluffy ...coughsi mean lord sesshoumaru got his fluff (first fic ever so dont try to bomb me too hard)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

sesshoumaru at the age of 10

Have you ever wondered how sesshoumaru got his fluff?.Well im ganna tell you the storie about his soft cuddly fluff.

It was a nice summer day and young Prince Sesshoumaru was playign in the feild with his mother"sesshoumaru how are you ever going to be a prince when you cant even catch me?"his mother smiles and chuckled doging her son again and again as he dove to grab her.His mother was wearing a white kimono with red flowers printed on it and she had a silver obi,her hair was put up with red pins."mother stop running so fast!"the younge prince wined,he had on a white outfit with red flower print on the sholders and a yellow obi with blue on the ends.

Inutashio sesshoumarus father came out of the palace and watched his son and wife with a smile on his face'_sesshoumarus growing up so fast and he will be a great lord'_he thought but so was interopted by being bumped into by his wife who didnt see him"im sorry dear i should be watching where in going" Inutashio just smiled and shoke his head"dont worrie im fine but-"he was cut off by Sesshoumaru grabing his mothers kimono"i did it i got you mom!"he said happly.Both parents smiled and grabed Sesshoumarus hands and walked back in"i cant wate till tomarroe it will be my birthday!"sesshoumaru said happly"yes i know and if you want to have a fun day you should run to bed so we can be up early for your partly my younge prince"his mother smiled and pushed him off to bed and sesshoumaru ran up to his room waving good night.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V

Sesshoumaru ran into his room and changed quickly into his night kimono '_i cant wate till tomarrow dad said he got me somthign speacil'_ after he changed he cleaned his face and hoped into bed but stared at the stars for a wile then dozed off to sleep.

Back to reguler P.O.V

Inutashio held his mate close as they stood out in the night, he had a white outfit with red flowers going down the sleaves and pantlegs,his hair was down and lose making it go to his knees and his he had on a red obi with white flowers"do you think our young prince will like his gift my love"his mate layed her cheek on his fluff and nodded alittle closing her eyes a bit"some time i think you like this fluff more then me"he laughs and his wife giggled.She took his hand and pulled him off to bed,he followed her like a lost puppy following a school girl.They went into there room and changed into there night kimonos and layed down, Inuytashio wraoed his arms around his mate and the both drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

Sesshoumaru woke up verry ecited, he quickly changed into a his cloths and darted out of the room'_oo gkami i cant wate to see what i got for my birthday!' _he rans to his parents room and opened the door gently trying to sneek in.Inutashio on the other had woke up an hour ago and heard Sesshoumaru walk in but sence its his birthday he would let him have his fun '_he always thinks i cant hear him ...him and his silly games'_ Inutashio chuckled inwardly,Sesshoumaru snuk up to his parents bed and got into position then he pounced"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" his mother rolled over and mummbled"5 more mins"both Sesshoumaru and Inutashio laughed,she sat up and grabed her son and started tickling him"you woke me up now you must pay"she giggled as sesshoumaru sqrimed to get free and laughed,after his mom stoped her and Inutashio got up and got dressed.she had on a red kimono with pink flowers on it and inutashio had on somthing similer.

All day Inutashio had everthing being set up and prepared for the party but had to keep Sesshoumaru out for the suprise.The little prince pouted after being caught...again trying to see what was going on,his mother walked up behing him and piokes him in tha back of the head startling him"AHH!mother dont do that!",she chuckled and sat down beside the younge prince"sesshoumaru i know you are upset for now but trust me you will have a wonderfull birthday, sesshoumaru nodded and looked down at his feet'_i wonder what father is giving me thats so speacil'_he smiled thinking about it...

The Party

Everyone was there ,the norther lord and his son the eastern lord with his mate and 2 childern, and the sothern lord with his mate.Sesshoumaru got many gifts but still hadent receavid his fathers speacil gift ...then lord Inutashio walked in with a rather larg box and handed it to his son"happy birthday Sesshoumaru",he said smiling happly,Sesshoumaru riped open the box quickly ,his face lit up like a light inside the box was his first ever FLUFF!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

sooo...how did i do i know short...or long depends on how you look at it . well anyways i hope you liek it everyone and i took me a wile to think of somthing fun hehe reviews would be nice but you dont have to

Sesshy:i see...so thats why you asked me thos questions!

Me: yep and its a perfect storie

Sesshoumaru: eyes glow red and nails turn green i lord sesshoumaru did not give you permission to do that!

Me:O.O;; well ehhh...bye runs off

Sesshoumaru:GRR GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! chases her


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey everyone its me ! no one cheers T.T aww that cold people well anyways im ganna make probly 2 or 3 more to go with this storie i made a LONGLONG LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago .;; well anyways love ya all even thos u dont love me T.T

2:the brother first fight

ok this is after inutashios wife dies ill tell you how that happened in a min. ok this is after inuyasha is born sesshoumaru is about 10 and inu is like 6 . ;; just go with it damnit!

"INUYASHA!"sesshoumaru screamed running after his runt of a brother inuyasha.Inuyasha was running in the garden with sesshoumarus fluff he had just gotten because of his groth and inuyasha stoll it again...lets go back a wile about 6 yrs ago to the death of sesshoumarus mother...

4 yrs ago the death of sesshoumarus mom

sesshoumaru sat out side the door to his parents room crying, a few hours ago his mother was found colapsed outside on the ground in the garden and when the healers checked her they found out she was dieing from a giant doase of posion (remind you of someone).Inutashio forbid sesshoumaru to see his mother he could hear his father inside the room crying lightly something he never did, sesshouamru got up and was about to walk away till the door open"sesshoumaru.."sesshouamru turned around to find his father standing there looking down at his 6yrold son"yes .f-father"sesshoumaru almost chocked on his words from the tears streeming down his face"your mother...she wants to see you"sesshoumaru noded alittle frighten to see his mother.Sesshoumaru walked in and saw his mother laying there on the bed barly bearthing or moving,he walked up to her and grabed her hand lightly,inutashio sat back down in the chair watching his beloved wife die"sesshoumaru my son"she coughed up some blood and inutahios told her to stop talking but she refused"i-i want you t-t-to know i love you with all my heart...and"she coughed again but this time alot of blood poored out her mouth"please be good and dont grow cold my baby"her hand losened around sesshoumarus and she died,inutashio grabed his crying son and held him as they both cryed loudly... the funerel was held a week later

not even a year later inutashio took a humen named isabo to his bed as a mate and a half breed runt named inuyasha was born.

back to the preasent crys that was so sad...

Sesshoumaru growld he was mad as hell but when he say inuyasha stop he wondred what he was doing...that is intill he was the big mud puddel sesshoumaru eyes widened and he looked at inuyasha withe a devilish smile on his face"you stupid halfbreed dont you dare do what i think your ganna do"but...as always inuyasha had to get into trobul he threw the fluff in the mud and stoped on it till it wasent pure white...it look brown as brown as the ground.Sesshoumaru at the time wasent as cold as he is now started to cry,inutashio heard him so him and isabo came running and saw what inuyasha did, inutashio calmed his son down wile inuyasha got scolded muhahaha . hehe i know im so evil towards inuyasha T.T the poor fluff i knew it well xD 

After the fluff was cleaned and everything was fine ,inuyashea got grouned for a week, sesshoumaru was happy and so that is why sesshoumaru hate got started for humens and inuyasha -.-;

Me:wow sesshy-chan u got it rough

Sesshy:yeah i know but i have u now so i dont need to worrie

Me: shocked ! ur not mad i did this

Sesshy:no cas inuyahsa got scolded so love ya babe

Me: faints x.x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hehe .;; i know i know its just i love doing this

well this time im ganna make something reall funny im ganna tell u what sesshoumarus doese with his fluff when no ones around and im ganna tell you why he hates inuyasha so damn much now . wont this be fun!

It was a few years ago sesshoumaru was playing alone...,well he thought he was, he was using his fluff as a jumps wrope(OMG i can so iammagin that its so cute)he was humming and playing like a little kid even tho he was 15 now.Inuyasha was watching in a tree hidden from view_ 'oh my god i can so black mail him' _he jumped down and starterled sesshoumaru"INUYASHA! if u ever tell anyone what you saw ill cut your ears off"inuyasha being 10 knew not to mess with his brother"alright _sesshoumaru_ i wont tell dad you where being a sissy and playing jump rope if you give me back my BONE!"both the brothers started to fight.

InuTashios pov

InuTashio was in his office it had been quite all day _' somthing is not right ...but i cant place my finger on it..' _. InuTahio just pushed it aside it had been a wile sence there was quiteness in his castle...then it happened..._ ' O KAMI! WHERE IS SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA!' _"Isabo! Kyo! " yelled inuTahio from his office he was in panic who know what Sesshoumaru could have done with Inuyasha. Isabo was the first to run in then Kyo "Tashio why are you yelling...?" ask his in panic wife "because Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are missing thats why!" Isabo was taken back he had never yelled at her yet she couldnt blame him Sesshouamru could cut off Inuyasha head(I SO WANNA DOO THAT! I WANT HIS WITTLE EARS HEHE o ...back to storie). Kyo sighed "lord Tashio i think your boys will be fine ill go out and look for them if you wish " InuTashio noded and kyo jumped out the window ,when he landed he turned into a big red dragon and took off searching for the boys. InuTashio looked at his mate ,love, and mother to one of his childeren ,he saw the small hurt look from when he yelled so he got up and went over to her ,he took her into his arms and held her close " im sorry for yelling my love ..they...just worry me to my grave " he wispred in her ear, she shivered slightly from his hot breath on her ear ., he pulled back alittle and smiles softly then kissed her deeply the kiss was full of love and disier ( . i would do a lemon for ya but that just ant happenin this is a funny story stupids !)

Kyos pov 

Kyo was flying all around the castel and lands looking for the InuYouki brothers (i think i spelled youki wrong ..hmm..o yead B.T.S) Kyo looked down and saw somthign he shouldnt both brothers going at it Inuyasha fas bleeding from the stummic ... and ... Sesshouamru ... was missing his left arm(nuuuuu . B.T.W B.T.S stands for back to storie) Kyo enidently grabed both boys in his masive claws and flew back tot he castle with a dieing Sesshouamru.

A few mins befor Kyo arrived!

Sesshouamru and inuyasha was panting hard they had been fightng for 20 mins up close fist fight " you little runt why dont you go bakc to your mother made she will give a new bone to chew on!" Inuyasha growled and did somthign Sesshouamru didnt know. Inuyasha had been practicing his attacks "Blades Of Blood!" sence sesshouamru didnt know right when he used his poison claws and his hand went rigth through Inuyasha stummis the blades cut off his left arm(NUUUU). Both boys stagred back sesshouamru hold the stub of his arm he coudlnt beleave it his arm...was gone ...thats when Kyo arrived

Normal Pov

Kyo rised back to the castel with the boys Inutahio smeeling the bood came running out wating for them when he saw inuyaha he wasent all worrie but when his eyes landed on sesshouamru he went pale... Inutashio sent for a healer and both boy where brought to there rooms "Kyo! what happened i told you to protect them" Inutashio screamed out in the hall wile his boys where being healed "i did sir they did that on there own both where like that when i arrived" Inuytashio stomped into sesshouamru room and sat on his foton ,his eyes showed sadness at all the bood he had lost and that his son was missing an arm. Sesshouamru opened his eyes and looked at his arm his face hurt Tashio more then anything it was a fixture of shock hut anger and sadness.Inuyasha was fine he fell asleep after the healer helped him isabo stayed by his side all night she wouldnt leave her beloved baby boy.

_**5 mounths later sesshouamru was healed...HE WAS PISSED but healed cas with out a left arm..he cant play jump rope..**_

**Me"awww my poor sesshy" snuggles her sesshy**

**Sesshy" yes this Sesshouamru was tortued to death almost by that mutt" holds her then starts a makeotu sesshion **

**INU & TASHIO"! SESSHOUAMRU PUT THAT WENCH DOWN"!**

**Sessshouamru and Me tounge goes to the bedrooma nd locks the door  
**

**A/N XD i wish that woudl really happen ...isent sesshy soooo cute!**


End file.
